


Kiss Me Deadly

by Andyeah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, CeleGiri?, Celes is far from pleased by this, Cleave Gag, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kirigiri puts her wet panties on Celes' face and proceeds to sit on her, Naegi gets mentioned at the end, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Shippy, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Panty Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyeah/pseuds/Andyeah
Summary: Utterly pointless non-con CeleGiri written in under an hour in which Kiri gets drunk off aphrodisiac and subsequently ties the gambler to the bed.





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as anti? I'm kinda hoping it's not offensive that this one's quite non-consensual rather than loving.

"Hmmhmhmhm~!"

Against every sense of comfort such a thing ought to elicit, the high-pitched patter of those giggles just made Celestia squirm and struggle harder than ever against the handcuffs that she knew from experience had been expertly tied to the bed's post along with her ankles so that she couldn't break away from either. The genuine terror of who was making those giggles had her attempting to anyway.

"My, oh my, Celes..." Kyouko Kirigiri, of all people, hummed in a sing-song tone. "Playing at aggression..." she licked her lips just once, "when this sort of role suits you far better."

Angered by the absolute indignity of such a claim, Celestia's shoulder blades and pert rear end pushed harder into the sheets as if she might be able to dig her way out and all it did was knock even more hairs loose to mat onto her sweat-covered forehead and hang over the bed's corner. She didn't care, because in no way was this outcome to her plan acceptable. She'd given the detective that dose of the pharmacist's aphrodisiac expecting even greater material for future blackmail and instead found herself cornered and overpowered by a newly-unleashed minx that she could only admit now through teeth clenched in rage had been holding back with her across all their games.

Eyes glimmering with what the gambler was completely disgusted to admit looked only like hunger, Kirigiri stepped forward with just a single gloved hand sending her jacket flying across the room in one smooth motion that sent the kind of clear message a girl as aloof as her rarely sent: she wasn't going to waste any time.

"Eheh... that look..." the detective's lilac eyes bored into her glaring ones as she bent down closer, "how many times have you shown it to me?" Celestia Ludenberg _never_ showed that sort of weakness to anyone who attempted to challenge her; in other words, the detective was asking how many times she'd challenged the Queen of the Liars and won, something her usual self would never gloat about while this side of her was seemingly overjoyed to drive that stake in deeper.

Her gloved hands drifted softly down past the hem of her skirt as she held her bent stance, giving a moment to wink back at that fiery glare as if to mock her for relying on it as her last line of defense. "Why don't we give those beautiful eyes a rest?"

With only the subtlest hints of a wiggle in her hips, her gloved thumbs pushed down on the absolute last thing Celestia would have wanted for the detective to be searching for and could only confirm in a rapid motion as they slid down her legs and out of sight to be exactly what she'd imagined and feared.

Legholes spread wide between both thumbs and indexes, Kirigiri leveled the simple lilac panties she'd been wearing to her toy's doll-like head, ready to christen the queen with the only crown that she truly deserved, each new struggle hoping and near-pleading to put it off only confirming how much she deserved it.

"Damn you-! Kirigiri!" she shrieked as any words beyond those failed her. In unceremonious seconds, the hips of the garment swooped down till they were able to hook around her ears while their middle-strand snapped down proudly atop the crown of her head. Yet even if those things may have cut off her complaints on their own, the only thing that truly _silenced_ them was the sensation currently splattering across the bridge of her nose and upper lip.

These panties were _wet_. Celestia couldn't even find the means within her to scream as if the sheer disgust boiling inside her and blitzing across her senses had made her forget how.

"Now then, Celes..." Kirigiri spoke in her lowest, most sultry voice yet "How about giving that puerile mouth of yours a rest too?" Only needing that declaration of her intent, hiding the truth of her findings until the big reveal like she always did, the entirely unfettered young woman turned her body with a grace that had her hair spinning behind her like the curtain before that reveal only to resume her bent position from earlier; this time in the opposite direction.

Without her sight, the gambler could only spend the next few moments before it happened wondering what it was, and that explosion of dread had her finding her voice for a moment long enough for her to let out a primal shriek from deep within herself for the absolutely-in-control young woman to stop.

Naturally, she didn't.

Coming down hard and heavily on that open mouth was the detective's considerable rear end that Celestia had taken many an opportunity to mock for its size, all at once regretting every single one of those barbs for how agonizingly their irony stung.

A thin layer of sweat, a thick layer of warmth, softness so plush and plump as to be near-perfect by all measures that the gambler would never count in her current circumstance, the twin mounds smothered every sense she had in her that'd previously been distracted by the revolting pair of underwear atop her head; this was far worse.

Forced into the hottest and most fleshy kiss of her entire life, Celestia's next cry trapped in the pit of her throat behind the dozen or so physical and mental layers refusing to let her scream could instead only rumble pathetically in how little it would do to get her out of this.

Only a few seconds went by before the detective let out a thoroughly amused smirk designed only for her benefit before she released the tension she'd brought down on the helpless young woman, lifting herself from the bed's edge by her hands and finally standing upright to observe the state she'd left that young woman in. She was satisfied with the sight she got.

"Ahaah... perfect."

The gambler laid out as if she'd just been crushed, Kirigiri took advantage of that dazed state without hesitation with both a hand down her pocket for the pair of underwear she'd pilfered off the young lady while the other worked smoothly at the knot of her necktie.

Bundling every extravagant bit of lace together into a ball, Kirigiri softly -teasingly so- pushed the worn garment up against her victim's tongue as if completing the tableau of her crime scene; she'd been the criminal this time.

That task done, her hands stretched the velvety orange threads across their grips like a garrote wire and quickly snuffed out any chance her victim might have considered of escaping the full extent of the punishment she'd wrought upon herself. In as many seconds as it took to have that thought, the necktie was already cleaving her pink lips apart to preserve the humiliation she'd crafted. Now she couldn't go anywhere.

"Depending on the strength of that dosage... I may or may not come back for you" she spoke with the closest she had so far to her normal matter-o-fact delivery. "So please, enjoy yourself" she added with yet another giggle bookending her advice. Her jacket retrieved with her panties not, the sly young woman was soon out the door while muttering something about finding Naegi-kun.

Still helpless to move, Celestia gave off one last tired squirm that did just as little as the others to free her, any strained noises she may have let out in the same labored motion quickly slowing down into mewling whimpers about how royally she'd been _fucked_.

The gambler chewed once on her used panties in a moment's aggravation before regretting the motion as it allowed even more of her own taste to seep down her throat, the weak shudder that itself allowed for sending other gooey streams to cover her nose and any other parts of her face they could. She was really and truly burning in hell right now.

The saddest irony yet in all the poor decisions that'd led to this was that, for as disgusting as that'd all been, she still preferred that taste to the one that'd been dancing on her lips a few minutes earlier.

Out of sheer spite, the gambler bit down on her panties again.


End file.
